


The Good Ship Happy Ending

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson's bachelor party</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Ship Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larascasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/gifts).



Jenson doesn't want a big deal. In fact, if it were up to him, he'd sneak off to Hawaii next week, get married without any fanfare and start calling Jessica _Mrs. Button_ in earnest. It becomes quickly clear that he's not about to get away with that though.

DC declares himself master of ceremonies and hires a yacht to sail from Monaco harbour on Friday evening. There's bar staff and a DJ that seems to exclusively play cheesy hits from the 70s and 80s. There's also a room below deck that's strictly for guests only, away from curious ears and telescopic lenses. From his previous experiences with DC on yachts, Jenson thinks this is definitely a good idea.

Jenson decides that the best course of action is to pretend to be far drunker than he is early on to stop people trying to pour drinks down his throat. It's a successful tactic and everyone else is soon too drunk to care if Jenson is sober anyway. It means he gets to enjoy the evening much more than if he were seeing it through a drunken haze, and also gets to remember the inebriated sincerity of his friends.

"I miss racing against you," Ant tells him, slumping down by his side. "Sometimes I wish we could go back to being kids, when it didn't matter."

Jenson smiles. "Felt like it mattered though, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Ant sighs. "We should go karting."

"I'll just kick your arse," Jenson responds. "And you'll sulk for a week and refuse to talk to me. Some things never change."

"You're not so special, Button," Ant insists, but there's no bite behind his words. "I could beat you. I could beat you right now."

"I think you might be slightly over the limit," Jenson says indulgently.

"Soon though," Ant insists. "If the missus will let you out."

"She can come too," Jenson says. "She makes an awesome grid girl."

"It's a date," Ant agrees, holding out his hand. Jenson shakes it, trying to give him a challenging look, but it soon dissolves into a grin. Ant gets to his feet, muttering something about the motion of the boat making it hard to walk in a straight line, but the sea is calm and that's definitely a drunken stagger. Jenson shakes his head, taking a sip of his lemonade.

Paul is the next one to join him in his peaceful little corner, a glass of champagne in his hand, and Jenson wonders if he's missed a toast somewhere. "I still can't believe I got down on one knee before you did," Paul says.

"I was making her work for that diamond," Jenson responds. "You gave in way too easily."

Paul gives a breath of laughter, taking a sip of his drink. "I was the only one missing out if I let her slip through my fingers."

"I'll drink to that," Jenson agrees, clinking their glasses together. "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Our small ceremony is getting bigger and bigger," Paul responds, raising his eyebrows. "Yours?"

Jenson shakes his head. "Tiny. Intimate. Just the two of us if we can get away with it. We don't want the spectacle, we just want to be married."

Paul nods. "Laura wants the dress."

"Oh, Jessy wants the dress," Jenson agrees. "I think I need to sign another multi-year deal just to pay for it. Can't wait to see her in it though, so..." He shrugs, taking a self-conscious sip of his drink.

"I think I'm going to need to be drunker than this to walk down the aisle if it gets too big," Paul says.

"Scottish wedding, you'll be well pissed," Jenson responds.

"Whiskey breakfast," Paul agrees.

"Are you letting DC throw you a bachelor party too?" Jenson asks.

Paul raises an eyebrow at him. "Let him? You said no, that didn't slow him down."

Jenson nods. "It's not so bad though. Nice to catch up."

"Yeah," Paul agrees.

Jenson looks around the room and it hits him that all his closest friends, the people he wanted here tonight, have all moved on from Formula 1, by choice or otherwise, and Jenson feels very alone all of a sudden. This year has been a hard one, so many changes, so many people missing. He thinks his friendships are probably stronger for it though, surviving the gap that's opened up between them. He doesn't expect to be there too much longer himself, but he feels confident that he'll still have those connections he made when it's finally time to move on. Some things you have no choice in letting go of, but others are certainly worth the effort to hold on to.

Mark joins him later on, a bottle of beer in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other. "How's it going, mate?"

"Yeah, good," Jenson agrees. "You?"

"Aww, mate, couldn't be better," Mark enthuses. "Great evening."

"You have DC to thank for that," Jenson tells him.

Mark nods, taking a sip of the wine and then pulling a face as though it wasn't what he expected, following it up with a swig of beer. Jenson can tell already he's going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.

"Life for Mark Webber is going well then?" Jenson prompts.

"Perfect," Mark tells him. "Love that Porsche, and my other little run around."

Jenson frowns. "What's the other one?"

Mark laughs. "Feel like a teenager again."

Jenson shakes his head, amusement pulling his lips into a smile. He reminds himself to text Mark early in the morning and ask how mixing drinks turned out for him. "So long as you're happy."

"Smiling as wide as you should be," Mark agrees.

"I'm smiling," Jenson says.

"You got a good one," Mark tells him. "You don't let the good ones go."

"I'm holding on tight," Jenson assures him.

"With both hands," Mark insists, taking another sip of the wine and then making an irritated noise. "I need to get rid of this," he says. "I'll speak to you later, mate."

"Yeah," Jenson agrees, slightly bemused, watching as Mark wanders off, looking around like he's lost something.

Jenson is starting to feel sleepy by the time DC catches up with him. God knows where he's been but he's very sweaty and very drunk. At least someone has been enjoying that awful music.

"You having fun?" DC shouts, but it's quiet down here and Jenson winces.

"Yeah, good," he agrees. "You've still got your clothes on so it's a good night as far as I'm concerned. There's only so many times you can rugby tackle a naked drunken Scot before you get a reputation."

"I'll tell Paul to keep his kit on then," DC responds. He leans in close to Jenson, stinking of booze. "I was going to book a stripper tonight, little bit of entertainment for the boys, but I don't think that one last look at what you're missing out on works when you're marrying the most gorgeous girl in the world."

"You keep your eyes to yourself," Jenson tells him.

"I'll keep my hands to myself," DC says. "I can do what I want with my eyes." Jenson gives him a look. DC studies him for a moment. "You're sober, aren't you." Jenson shrugs. "You fucking bastard."

"But I've enjoyed it," Jenson insists. "I think I've enjoyed it more. It's been a really good night, thanks. I know I was reluctant, but I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"DC knows best," DC says. "You remember that the next time you doubt me."

"I'll try," Jenson smiles. "I do have one question though. Of all the people, why did you invite Fernando to my bachelor party?"

"I didn't," DC responds.

Jenson frowns. "Then what's he doing here?"

"I think he's someone's date," DC says, nodding across the room.

Jenson follows his gaze and sees Mark sitting down by Fernando's side, handing over a glass of red wine before taking a swig of his beer. He leans in close, saying something to Fernando, and suddenly Mark's strange behaviour makes perfect sense. Jenson laughs.

"Little run around," he mutters, remembering Mark's words from earlier.

"What's that?" DC asks.

"Nothing," Jenson dismisses. "I think I know who's trying to be catching the bouquet at my wedding."

"To finally having the balls to pop the question," DC proposes, holding up his glass for a toast.

Jenson grins. "I'll drink to that."


End file.
